1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of making coffee and an apparatus of making coffee. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of making coffee capable of keeping flavor at a relatively low temperature and an apparatus of making coffee realizing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, one example of iced coffee is Iced Americano, which has been widely sold in coffee shops. The Iced Americano is made by diluting Espresso with water and ice, which is extracted from ground coffee using a relatively high pressure. However, the Iced Americano is made by adding cold water and ice to Espresso having a cream of minute foam and having velvety texture and a form layer, which may cause a temperature of Iced Americano lower to enhance bitter taste and to deteriorate texture dramatically by breaking the foam layer.
Thus, it has been required for iced coffee to keep a density of foam rich and maintain texture.